Life Of The Party
by BroadwayDivaInTraining
Summary: A piece of Michelle Simms/April Rhodes fanfiction. In Bunheads Michelle stated she had a roomate in NYC, so why not April Rhodes? Takes place during 1995ish. HUGE thanks to BroadwayBabeWA for the idea and constant support! R & R if you want more! Thanks everyone! xxx
1. Chapter 1

April's POV~

_**Friday morning:**_

I sat impatiently on the couch waiting for Michelle. It was just like every other Friday morning, except for the fact that I was sober. _Why_ was I sober? Because I have to hear how Michelle's audition went before we get drunk together. I thought it was pretty considerate of me.

I heard her keys jangling at the door.

"April! Open up!" She yelled at me. I rolled off the couch and opened the door.

"Use your key, stupid."

"I can't."

"Why not?"

"Because a hobo has it."

"_What!?"_

"A hobo stole my key." Michelle started pacing around the apartment.

"How in the world did a hobo get your key?"

"Well I'm not sure if it was a hobo exactly, but there was this man on 48th street with a long beard and a couple bags. He was making flirty faces at me and I thought about bringing him back here for you because he looked like the type of guy you'd hook up with- you know, the shabby, slightly overweight, most likely carrying many diseases type of guy."

"What does that have to do with you losing your key!?"

"Oh, he was about to mug me so I hit him with my tap shoes and dropped my purse and the key came out of the pocket and got lost in the snow. He gave me a dirty look and I didn't want to grab the key so I ran. I ran 27 blocks before I could finally get a taxi, do you have any idea how many tourists there are in this city!?"

"Michelle.. tequila or beer?"

"Tequila. There's blood on my tap shoe.. from the hobo."

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

_**Friday afternoon:**_

A few hours later Michelle was asleep on the couch. Well, the floor. She always sleeps on the floor when she's drunk to avoid falling over trying to get off the couch. The drinking game wears us both out. The one where we each name something depressing about our lives, then take a shot in hopes of forgetting about it. It doesn't work. At least we had a new record; it wasn't even 11am and we were passed out drunk.

"April," Michelle whispered as she shook me. "Wake up!"

"What's going on!?"

"Stop kicking me."

"I'm not kicking."

"We're broke."

"Thanks captain obvious." Michelle stood up from the floor and threw on her coat.

"Where are you going?"

"To get cash. We need to pay the rent somehow. Come on, I need you." She helped me up and handed me my sweater.

As we started walking down the snowy street Michelle whispered, "What do you know about shoplifting?"

"What!?"

"Shoplifting."

"Uh.. Well."

"Well?"

"Where are we going?"

"So you'll do it!?" I looked at her.

"Do I get a choice?"

This was basically our life. We were completely desperate. Apartments weren't cheap, even though ours was the size of a closet. I definitely wasn't proud of it, but I have to survive somehow.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

_**Saturday night:**_

Double-vision. Faint feeling. Blackout. Repeat. Every single night. Tonight being no exception. What choice did I really have? I mean, obviously I had a choice, but I couldn't stop myself. I couldn't afford alcohol but as I learned a long time ago: if you go into a bar looking helpless, attractive, and flirt with a single man, he'll most likely buy you a few drinks.

Michelle and I were going along with our usual Saturday night routine. Every Saturday we would hit a different club in the city.

Tonight we walked in a half-empty club somewhere in the Upper West Side of Manhattan. It was full of men. Unattractive, desperate looking men.

"Go work your magic, April." Michelle said as we entered the club.

"None of these guys are hot."

"Which makes them more desperate. Now go April!" She grinned at me and shooed me towards a group of men sitting at the bar.

I sat down next to a man who was probably about 15 years older than me. I leaned towards him, smiling seductively.

"Hey there, I'm April."

"Hey April," the man said, "I'm David. Can I buy you a drink?" I smiled and nodded.

I looked back at Michelle who was gesturing at the neckline of her dress. Through are top-secret body language code I could tell she was telling me to undo more buttons of my top. As David turned away to ask the bartender for a drink, I unbuttoned my blouse a bit more than it already was. David is such a dorky name. Whatever, at least I get free booze.

_**Later that night:**_

My head was already pounding as I danced with random men throughout the club. Michelle was nowhere to be found. I figured she had left with some guy. Music blasted throughout the club; it wasn't quite as good as what I used to sing in glee club back in highschool, but what else were cheap clubs supposed to play?

_**In my mind I see the possibilities, When it comes to love there are no boundaries. Do you think that you and I can work it out? That's what true loves about.**_

_**Baby we can find an answer, If we look inside our hearts, Love will be there waiting for us.**_

_**Baby we can rise above it, If we leave our doubts behind us, We can learn to fly high above us.**_

_**There's a place up in the sky, Where the sun is shining. Take me higher.**_

_**Take me higher.**_

A certain man caught my eye. He was probably in his 30's. He was tall and handsome. He kept eyeing me, which was pretty normal for a club, but this man was different.

About an hour later I finally made my way over to him and let him buy me a drink. Then another, and another, and another. He gave me personal space as we talked, which was surprisingly refreshing. Maybe if I hadn't been so drunk I would've realized he was doing it on purpose.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

_**Sunday morning:**_

I woke up the next morning with absolutely no memory of what happened the previous night. I was in my apartment, there was no guy in my bed. That's unusual. It was still dark outside, so it must be early.

As I sat up and rubbed my eyes Michelle came in and stood in the doorway.

"April?" I could tell by the way she was talking so sensitively that something was up.

"What?"

"Are you doing okay?" What is she talking about? I'm fine.

"Yeah, I feel great. Why? Is everything okay?"

"You don't remember anything from last night?"

"No.. What happened!?"

"Nothing. If you don't remember it's fine."

"Wait. Michelle tell me what happened."

"Just be glad I found you when I did."

"What?"

"Just go back to sleep before you get into more trouble."

"Okay.. Michelle?"

"What?"

"I'm not sure what happened.. but thank you."

Michelle smiled back at me and left the room. I layed back down and looked at the clock on the wall. It was just about 4 in the morning. Which means Michelle had come home with me, apparently. She's _never_ home that early. Of course I was worried about what she had "_saved me"_ from, but I guess I'd find out sooner or later. Make it later. I'm too tired to worry about it right now.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N**: HUGE** thanks to BroadwayBabeWA for chipping in with her genius ideas! And thanks to everyone for reading!

_**SUNDAY MORNING: **_

"April!" Michelle whispered as she gently shook me.

"What?"

"Wake up! And be quiet."

"What's going on?"

"Do you hear that?"

"All I hear is the sound of you about to be punched in the face for waking me up. What is it, like 3am?"

"Shut up. I think there's someone in the apartment."

"Yeah. You, and I. Michelle go to bed."

"No, April. Someone broke in.."

"Huh?" Michelle grabbed her pillow and hit my face with it.

"Go stop it before it kills us!"

My heart was pounding as I slowly exited the bedroom on my knees. I crawled around to find something to defend myself.

"Grab a knife." Michelle quietly whispered from behind me. I crawled towards the kitchen table and felt around for a handle. Aha! Finally! Go, April.

"I got one." I whispered back to Michelle.

"I'm turning on the light on the count of three," she said as I stood up and held the knife out in front of me. "3..2..1."

Michelle quickly turned on the light to reveal a man standing in our apartment. I screamed as Michelle yelled at me, "APRIL! THAT'S A BUTTER KNIFE!"

"Please don't hurt us!"

"I'm not gonna hurt you." The man calmly replied.

"Then what do you want!? I'll give you anything you want!" Michelle yelled at the man. As I looked at him his face became more familiar.

"Hey.. Wait a minute. Didn't I sleep with you?"

"April?" He asked.

"Hey there, hot stuff." I said, winking at him.

"April!?" Michelle exclaimed, confused at the situation.

"Hmm?"

"Just get him out of here."

"What do you want from us, Mark?" I asked the man.

"It's David."

"I knew that! Don't talk back to me! Get out before we call the cops."

He moved closer to me and I kept the useless knife pointed at him.

"8 o'clock this Friday?" I nodded.

"See you then. Now **leave**."

Michelle watched in amazement as David left the apartment.

"April, what was that!?"

"You ask me."

"I need advil."

"Then go get some. It's in my top drawer." I slumped onto the couch and opened a can of beer as she went into the bedroom.

"There's so many bottles! Where is Advil?"

"t's behind the Xanax!"

"No, that's Ambien."

"You sure? It's by the Zoloft."

"No, that's the Paxil. Why do you have all this stuff? How do you get it?!"

"I know people…"

"You slept with a pharmacist, didn't you?"

"You didn't guess that sooner?"

"So you stole drugs!? You DO know the last thing I need right now is for you to get arrested? Who else do I know that can fit into small spaces and get someone to buy us drinks just by looking at them?"

"Glad to know I'm appreciated."

"You are. I'm going back to bed. You should too."

"Yes, mother." I laughed.

"I highly doubt your mother cared enough to tell you to go to bed."

"Well, that's true."

"Now c'mon, I need you as protection incase someone else breaks in."

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

Michelle's POV~

I lie in bed, wide awake as April kicked me nonstop. She's been having nightmares for a while now. Of course I was worried, but I need _sleep._ After an hour of April continuously kicking me, I decided to sleep on the couch instead.

When I woke up the next morning April had left. Which was extremely unusual because April typically slept until mid-afternoon. After considering going back to sleep, I finally decided to get up and figure out where April went.

Considering all the trouble April got into the other night, _which I'd rather not think about_, I suspected the worse. I paced around the apartment nervously.

_What if she's hurt? What if some man-eating dog chases her around Harlem? What if some man kidnaps her? What if she's drunk and gets hit by a taxi? MICHELLE, STOP._

At that moment April slammed the door open. Her heavily applied mascara was smeared around her face as if she had been crying.

"April!" I exclaimed, startled.

She quietly shut the door. "Sorry if I scared you."

"Where have you been? What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"It looks like you've been crying."

"NO! It's just allergies. You know, the ones everybody gets in the middle of November.."

"Okay.. so where were you?"

"Um. I was just.. out. I'm going to bed." April rushed past me and went into the bedroom.

"Wait!" I followed her, "What's going on?"

"I'm tired."

"No.. you don't get tired. Something's up. TELL ME. TELL ME. TELL ME."

"No.. I'm fine."

"What if I guess?"

"Fine." April rolled her eyes.

"Umm, they were out of tequila at your favorite bar on 92nd street?"

"No."

"The club where you met that one guy-"

"Ohh, that guy?"

"Yeah. Ew. Did the club close?"

"No."

"Just tell me!"

"No!"

"WHY?"

"Because you'll freak!"

"No I won't. Just say it!"

"I'm.. uhhh."

"You're what?"

"Pregnant." _Ohhhhhhhh CRAP._

"You're WHA- WAIT! HOW did this happen!?"

"Michelle.. I think you _know_ how this happened.."

"What!?"

"Well first you have the birds and the bees an-"

"APRIL!"

"Well you asked.."

"What are we gonna do?"

"I don't know." April started to cry.

"Oh young grasshopper, don't cry!"

I was kind of like April's older sister. We have a strange relationship. I've never been a people person, but now I kind of needed to be.

I pulled April into my arms and held her.

"Michelle?" She asked.

"Hmm?"

"You're sitting on my foot."

"Thanks for ruining the moment."


	3. Chapter 3

Michelle's POV-

"Are you sure you're alright?"

"I'm fine."

April and I were headed for a nightclub in Manhattan. I don't know much about pregnancy, but I know that drinking is a big no. More for me, I suppose. Getting April to NOT drink would definitely be a challenge. Oh, the things I do for the people I can put up with.

"What do I do now?" April asked when we got to the club.

"Just.. go do your normal thing, but don't drink."

"Can't I just have one?"

"No."

"But.. Why?"

"Because you're preg-"

"Shhh! Don't let anyone hear you!"

"Fine, okay. You know why."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be. I'll help you through this. Now go get me a free drink."

April sat at the bar and turned to the guy next to her. How did she do it? I wish I had the capability of getting men to buy me drinks by just looking at me. The man April sat with bought her a drink and just as she was about to take a sip I slapped her on the back.

"April!"

"Huh?"

"You can't drink that."

"But.." April made a face at me and nodded at the guy next to her. Through our top-secret code, I understood she didn't want the guy to know she was pregnant, but I couldn't let her drink!

"April.. When you're cooking a bun in the oven, you wouldn't pour vodka over it would you?"

April rolled her eyes and handed me her drink. It was going to be a long night.

xxxxx

A few hours later as April and I sat together, I finally figured out a system. I stuck a napkin under her glass and wrote "water" on it. This way at least it would look like she's drinking. I told the server to give her water with olives in it. It seemed to fool April too, although she noted the "alcohol" wasn't very strong.

A little later I spotted April across the room being escorted by a man. He was probably in his 30's and although I admit, he was totally April's type and extremely attractive, it wasn't a good idea. I rushed over to April and tapped on the man's shoulder.

"I just need to borrow her for a moment. Thanks." I dragged April a few feet away and held her shoulders. "April, what are you thinking?"

"I'm going out with... Um. Him."

"C'mon April. Not tonight. Why don't we just go home? You need your rest."

"No, I'm not tired."

"But you're-"

"Michelle! ENOUGH ALREADY! I KNOW. Why don't we just pretend it never happened." And with that April stormed off.

Well, that went well.

xxxxxxx

I spent a few minutes drinking, then realized how much trouble April is in. Yeah, she pissed me off and flipped out on me, but I'm all she has. I can't just let her wander the streets like a sad lost puppy in one of those sad lost puppy movies. I'd have to pull up my big pants and go after her.

As I left the club and considered the places April would go, I decided to head straight down the sidewalk and go towards our apartment. I ran a few blocks and I finally spotted April. She was a few blocks down the street, walking by herself. I ran towards her and yelled, "Hey, you! Wait!"

I must've startled her because after that she ran as fast as she could down the street. I kept chasing her until she finally turned a corner. I assumed I'd lost her but I kept walking in her direction anyway.

When I turned the corner I found myself in a dark alley. I looked around and noticed April, curled up against a row of garbage cans. I slowly approached her.

"April...?" As I got closer I noticed her body trembling with fright. She was sobbing and rocking herself back and forth.

"LEAVE ME ALONE!"

"I'm not gonna leave you alone." I began to wonder if she ever recognized my voice.

"Please.. I don't h-have any money.. Or a-anything you could possibly want."

"April.. It's Michelle." Her head shot up at me. I moved closer and sat next to her.

"April? Talk to me.. What's wrong?"

"I.. Nothing. I thought you were someone else. Let's just go home."

"Okay.." I took April's hand and helped her up.

"I'm sorry I yelled at you.."

"It's fine, really."

We walked down the street together past empty alleys and deserted building. We were alone, except for a man walking towards us a few blocks up. He looked relatively tall, and muscular. I couldn't make out his face until we were a bit closer. He had sharp blue eyes that gave me chills. A gap between his front teeth made him intimidating to look at. When April and I got a few feet away from him, she grasped my arm tightly and ran.

xxxxxx

What was up with April tonight? First she freaked in the alley, then she ran from some random stranger, and she's been tossing and turning and kicking me in her sleep all dang night. There was something going on. I wish she would open up more about her feelings. She's so protective of herself when it comes to emotion. It makes me wonder what she's gone through.


	4. Chapter 4

April's POV~

"April! Wakie wakie!" Michelle shook me and opened the blinds to bring sunlight into the bedroom. I rolled over to face her and brushed the hair away from my eyes.

"What time is it?"

"Almost 4 in the afternoon. Get up! We've no time to waste!"

"Let me sleep!"

"No! My brother is coming into town and I have an audition in a few hours."

"An audition!? No way!"

"Remember that director I went out with a few months ago?"

"Ewww no Michelle, not the fat idiot."

"No not that one, the thinner, smart one."

"Oh yeah.. he was hot."

"Well I ran into him this morning and he told me to come audition for some off-broadway musical."

"I'm so excited for you! This will be great! You are going to be great! I can already see it now.. _Michelle Simms stars in blah, blah, blah The Musical_. We'll find you a gorgeous dress for the Tony Awards, and a hot date, and you can thank me when you win for Best Leading Actress."

"Woah, woah. It's just a swing. Even if I get a part it's not a big deal. But we _will_ be able to eat decent food. And afford hair products, and a tv." I got out of bed and went over to my dresser.

"What are you wearing to your audition?"

"Um.. I don't know."

"Here, wear this." I tossed Michelle a low-cut top and a mini skirt.

"This will be _way _toosmall on me. I don't want to look like a hooker. I'm not auditioning for Pretty Woman: The Musical."

"Just wear the top, and wear one of your skirts with it."

"Fine. Okay, you're right."

"Aren't I always?"

xxxxxxxxx

Once Michelle was dressed and ready for her audition, I stared at her and smiled like an idiot.

"Whatcha doing?" she asked when she noticed my staring.

"You look really pretty. You'll nail this audition. I can tell."

"Thanks April. Can you do me a favor?"

"Duh."

"My brother is going to be at the coffee shop at 8. Not the one on 53rd street, the crappy one on 38th. The one where we saw the old guy knock out a hobo with his cane. Anyway, I need you to meet me there at 7:30."

"Okay.. is he like a crazy person or something?"

"What?"

"Why do both of us have to be there?"

"So I can carry his bags, and you can carry our crappy coffee."

I laughed at Michelle, "Okay, I'll be there."

"Thank you! I owe you. I'll see you tonight."

xxxxxxxxx

I arrived at the coffee shop at 7:25. 5 whole minutes ahead of schedule, and I wasn't even drunk.

I sat at a table to wait for Michelle. I've never met her brother, I don't even know his name much less what he looks like. Almost 20 minutes went by, still no sign of Michelle. I looked around the cafe for something to entertain me. I saw a group of teenage girls giggling and drinking cappuccinos, and a middle aged woman holding a baby. I couldn't help but stare at the baby. I looked down at my stomach and sighed. Maybe I'd make a good mother. Maybe this was the reason I've never made it on Broadway, maybe I'm meant to start a family. Sure, I wasn't the sharpest knife in the drawer.. But I could try.

After spending a few minutes considering my choices a man sat down across from me. He had messy dark brown hair that matched his eyes, and a handsome smile that gave me chills.

"Hey handsome, I'm April." I winked at him and twirled my hair.

"Scotty. Nice to meet you." He reached his arm out and shook my hand.

"Pleasure's all mine." I giggled.

"What's a gorgeous girl like you doing alone on a Saturday night?"

"Waiting for a handsome guy like you to share it with."

xxxxxxxx

Eventually one thing led to another and about 2 hours later, Scotty was asleep in my bed, and I quietly laid next to him. I tried to stop myself from falling asleep because I didn't want to scare him away with my night terrors.

I heard Michelle's keys jingling at the door. I got out of bed and put on my robe. Michelle threw her keys and the table and I quickly exited the bedroom and ran towards her.

"Where have you been all night?"

"With a certain director..."

I laughed at Michelle, "Sounds fun."

"So what did you do tonight?"

"I.. Uh.. Nothing."

"Sounds fascinating. I'm going to bed."

"Um.. Okay."

Michelle went into the bedroom and turned on the light. Scotty sat up and covered his eyes.

"Scotty!" Michelle said and then turned to me, "I'm so glad I could count on you to get him here."

"What!?" Ohhhh crap. Scotty is Michelle's brother!?

"Michelle!?" Scotty looked as confused as me. He got out of bed and wrapped a blanket around himself.

"Where are your pants?" Michelle laughed.

I bit my lip, "Umm.. I.. We.. Uh."

"APRIL!? You SLEPT with my brother!?"

"Well I didn't know he was your brother when we were-"

"I DON'T WANT DETAILS."

"I'm sorry Michelle..." Scotty said apologetically.

"No, it's okay, I guess.. Just put some clothes on."

"Yes ma'am."

"Oh, Scotty," I opened the nightstand drawer and handed him a wad of money.

"What's this?"

"I took it from your wallet. I'm sorry. Rent is due tomorrow and I needed money."

"Keep it."

"April! Do you steal from everyone you sleep with!?"

"No.. Only the hot ones."

Scotty winked at me and Michelle rolled her eyes.

"Scotty. Bed. Now." Scotty crawled back into my bed and closed his eyes. I love when Michelle puts her boss pants on.

Michelle took my hand and led me back into the living room.

"How are you feeling April? Are you okay?"

"Um... Yeah. I'm fine. Why?"

"Because I'm your friend and I care about you. Listen, tomorrow we're going to the doctor. You're pregnant, you have to go."

"Okay..."

"If you aren't going to do it for yourself, do it for me. Please."

"Why aren't you mad?"

"You mean about Scotty?"

I nodded.

"Because as disgusted as I am, I know he's a good guy and he's not going to hurt you."

"So," I tried changing the subject, "How was your audition?"

"It was really good, I have to audition again next week."

"I'm really proud of you."

"Thank you." Michelle hugged me tightly.

Michelle left the living room to get her pajamas on and I curled up on the couch. I pulled my legs to my chest and tucked my head down. It was so hard not to cry. I don't even know why. I'm scared, I suppose. Michelle had things going her way, and then there's me, the pregnant, short, alcoholic, wannabe.

Michelle stood in the bedroom doorway, "Are you coming to bed?"

"Yeah.. Yeah, I'm coming.".

I walked past Michelle with my head down, hoping she wouldn't notice I was upset.

"April?"

"Hmm?"

"Come sleep in my bed with me."

I silently crawled into Michelle's bed. She pulled me close and held me. It felt nice to be held, I felt safe with her. It was the first night in a long time I haven't waken up to night terrors. And it was wonderful.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Hey everyone! Sorry it took so long to update! I've been battling some Writer's Block but I think I've finally come up with some ideas! If anyone has opinions or constructive criticism, feel free to share :) Thanks for reading- xo

Michelle's POV~

"APRIL! QUIET DOWN IN THERE!" I yelled while knocking loudly on the wall. Could Scotty and April be any louder? Probably not. I need to wash my ears out with bleach. I don't even know if April should be doing.. Whatever it is they're doing. They've been at it for like an hour, and of course I can't leave the apartment because that would mean going through the living room to the front door past April and Scotty. Although there is a window in the bedroom.. I need earplugs. Stat.

I eventually fell asleep in my bed and was woken by April tugging at my arm.

"What!? You've disrupted enough of my sleep already this week!"

"Uh.. I just wanted to know if you'll come to my doctor's appointment with me.."

"Now?" April nodded. The things I go through for her.

"Fine. I'll come. What about Scotty?"

"What about him?"

"Is he coming?"

"Hell no! I don't want him to know about this."

"Fine. Let's just go."

"Michelle?"

"Yeah?" I got out of bed and dug through my closet for a pair of shoes.

"I'm scared."

"Why? There's no need to be scared."

"What if something goes wrong?"

"You'll be fine. Let's go."

xxxxxxxxxx

When April and I arrived at the doctor's office I took a seat and April went to talk with a nurse. Apparently this was a free clinic, so there was probably disease in the air from lack of Clorox. After a few minutes April sat down next to me. She tapped her feet on the ground with nervousness and bit her fingernails.

"April! Stop biting your nails! You can't afford a manicure right now."

"I'm just nervous! Wouldn't you be nervous if you had a child inside your uterus!?"

"Well, yeah."

"How am I going to get through another 7 and a half months of this, let alone raise a baby. That's 18 years of commitment."

"You're going to keep it?"

"No Michelle, I'm going to sell it to the man at the corner of 72nd street who sells hotdogs."

"Okay, miss sassypants. Are you sure about this? You have options."

"I guess so."

"You really want this to work. Don't you?"

"I.."

"You what?"

April turned to face me. "I really feel like Scotty and I could make this work.."I _want_ this to work."

"With Scotty? Are you sure about that?"

"He's the first man I've actually cared about in a really long time. I know that sounds ridiculous.. maybe I'm going crazy."

"I think you went crazy a long time ago."

"Wow. Thanks."

"I didn't mean it. Let's go get drinks after this. Except for you can't drink, but you can get me a free one. Your pregnancy doesn't affect your flirtatiousness, does it?"

"Scotty doesn't seem to think so."

"EW. April."

Luckily, a nurse came to get April before I had to hear the details. April walked off with her and made me sit in the waiting room by myself. With the cheap magazines, and the many diseases of foreign patients. Great. Just great.

xxxxxx

April was in the doctor's office for just over 45 minutes. When she finally came out she walked over to me with a pale face as she held her stomach. This can't be good.

"What happened!? What's wrong!?"

April grabbed my arm and led me out of the clinic. We continued walking down the street back to our apartment in silence. April's never quiet. Ever. Something was wrong.

We walked the 7 blocks to our apartment and April slammed the door shut behind us.

"Is Scotty here?" she asked frantically.

"Um. No, I don't think so."

"I'm not having a baby."

"What!?"

"It's twins."

Um. _WHAT DID APRIL JUST SAY!? _TWINS.

April sat on her bed and burst into tears.

"No, no, no, April. Don't cry! We can do this! You'll have the twins... and.. everything will work out! We'll do this together! We'll make great parents!"

April just looked at me and cried. I can handle creepy hobos on the street, I can handle my brother, the one thing I can't handle is April's tears.

"I thought I could handle one. But two? I can't even afford diapers for one."

"April.." I sat next to her and held her hand. "Everything will be okay. I promise."

"What about Scotty.. He'll leave as soon as he finds out about this."  
"No, he won't. We'll talk to him about it soon."

April stood up and paced around the room. I heard keys jingling at the front door. I guess April heard it too, because she started to panic.

"Scotty's coming! HIDE ME." She ran over to me and stood behind my back just as Scotty came into the bedroom.

"Hey girls, how's it going?"

"Hey Scotty.. It's great. Everything is great. I have an idea. Why don't you and April go out for dinner? You two are so cute." I turned around and gave April a push in Scotty's direction.

Scotty smiled, "That sounds good to me. April?"

April nodded and smiled. "Sure. I'd love that."

Scotty took April's hand and left the apartment with her. Hand holding? Really? Ew.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Hello readers! I apologize for the late update, I've been working on other projects as well as this story which has caused a delay in updates! I'm hoping to update more routinely, since it's now summer! Please rate and review and feel free to leave constructive critisism! Thanks for reading~ xxoo

April's POV~

Alright, I can do this. A date with Scotty can't last more than a few hours.. can it? All I have to do is be flirty, and make sure he doesn't find out I'm pregnant. It sounded easier five minutes ago.. Why did Michelle drag me into this whole "date" thing.

Scotty took me to a fancy restaurant in the middle of Manhattan. Actually, it's more of a run-down family-owned italian restaurant. But at least I was with Scotty. His eyes looked so gorgeous under the dim lighting. And have I mentioned his hair? And his smile? _APRIL_. _SNAP OUT OF IT._

"April?" I jumped in my seat.

"Yeah?"

"Are you alright?" Scotty smiled at me reassuringly.

"Yeah, of course. I'm fine."

"You seem a bit tense." He reached out to me and held my hand.

"No.. really I'm fine." My voice shook out of nervousness. _Please_ don't screw this up.

"Do you want a glass of wine or something?"

"Uh.. no. Not tonight."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah. I just don't think being drunk on a first date is very.. classy." _Cringe._

I'm never this awkward. I guess there's a first for anything. Maybe I'm just nervous. I don't want to screw this up and scare Scotty away. He's actually husband _and_ father material. Not that marriage was on my mind.. but kids were. I didn't really have a choice but to think about kids. I could actually picture Scotty and me raising these twins together. Maybe even have another one someday. We could live in a huge apartment in the Upper West Side, and be a cute family like in the movies Michelle and I watch together every Saturday night. What if Scotty finds out about the whole "I'm having twins" situation and leaves me? Guys tend to do that to me. There's always the slight possibility he'll stay. Although in the movies the hot guy rarely stays with the short blonde chic who's pregnant with twins. Actually, that never happens in movies. That character never exists. Things just never work out for the girl who screws everything up. I want things to work out with Scotty more than anything. Just the thought of being with him makes me smile.

I gazed up at Scotty who was looking at his menu. He looked at me and smiled, "Everything okay?"

"How for do you see us going as a couple?"

_**Facepalm.**_

"What?"

"Wait. No. You don't have to answer that. I'm sorry, I shouldn't have asked something stupid like that."

"What were you asking?"

I took a breath and set my menu down.

"Is this quote-unquote, relationship we have just about the sex.. or is it more than that?"

"Well.. I was kind of hoping it was something more."

"You were?"

"Yeah.. I think you're a really great girl."

"Really?"

"Yeah, of course. You're pretty, and funny, and energetic. What's not to love?"

"Can I ask you something?"

"You can ask me absolutely anything in the world."

"If this date were part of a movie, would I be the pretty, optimistic lead who everyone loves and routes for? Or would I be the quirky blonde neighbor who's only in the movie because she slept with the producer? Or would I be some random extra who could jump off a cliff or burn in a kitchen fire set off by another extra and nobody would notice?"

"You need some wine. Or a xanax." Scotty laughed.

"NO. I can't. Did Michelle promise to give you money or something when we get home? What's a perfect guy like you even doing here with someone like me? I'm sorry to waste your Saturday night like this. I'm sure you could be doing something better with your time."

"April."

"What?"

Scotty reached towards me and held my hand. "Stop worrying. I'm here because I want to be with you. Not because of any bribe my sister is giving me. I promise."

"You do?"

"Yes. I do. There's nowhere I'd rather be than here, with you."

Then Scotty leaned in and kissed me. As our lips met, my heart started pounding. It was like fireworks; a huge spark that had suddenly been set off. All these pieces had fallen right into place. I felt like I was floating in cloud nine. Then Scotty pulled away and reality sunk back in. Life really sucks sometimes. I wish that kiss could've lasted forever.

~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x

**Michelle's POV~**

Scotty and April came home around 10 o'clock. They walked towards me hand in hand and smiled. Ew, happy people.

"So.. how was everything?" I asked. April giggled.

"I think I'll leave you two ladies alone to gossip about me now." Scotty left the room and April waited until he shut the door behind him to start rambling about their date. It was all a jumble of panic, and happiness, and just.. Aprilness. All I heard was _he's so romantic_ blah, blah blah, _such a gentleman_, blah, blah, blah. April just kept talking about how perfect my brother is. It's kinda creepy, yet cute. I was happy for April. She actually seems a bit happy for the first time in a while.

April suddenly stopped talking.

"What's the matter?" I asked.

"He told me he loved me."

"Woahhh, hold it right there. He what?"

April walked over to the mirror and pulled her shirt up. "Do I look fat?"

"What!? No!"

"You're allowed to say I look fat, I'm having twins. I'm obviously going to get fat."

"You aren't that fat yet.."

April frowned and started rummaging through my closet.

"What are you doing grasshopper? My clothes won't fit you. They're way too big."

"That's the point, genius."

"What?"

"If I wear clothes that are too big to cover up my fat, he won't notice that I've gained weight. And if he doesn't notice, he won't leave me."

"April, you told me he said he loves you. He won't leave you because you've gained a few pounds."

April took a couple t-shirts out of my closet and put them into her dresser.

"April.. c'mon. Don't do that. He's a nice guy, I promise."

"I just don't want to take any chances right now."

"What?"

"Nothing. I need to go get some air." On that note, April left the apartment.

I started pacing back and forth and Scotty came into the bedroom. "Where'd April go?" He asked.

"What? Oh, she went out to get some air.. or something."

"What's wrong with you?"

"Nothing. I'm just thinking." I stopped pacing and stood in front of Scotty. "Can you do me a favor?"

"That depends on what the favor is."

"Don't hurt her. She's been through a lot in the last few years. She's not even 21 and you wouldn't believe of some the stuff she's been through. She really likes you. And she deserves to be happy."

"Why are you telling me this?"

"Because someone had to. And April certainly wasn't going to say anything."

"Aright then.." Scotty walked away with a confused face.

Well, that went well.


	7. Chapter 7

April's POV~

I need a drink. Actually, I need a few drinks, and a xanax. Today is the first audition I've gotten in months. It's just a swing, but it's still something. The show is onstage, in a theatre, with an audience who actually pays to see us perform.

Scotty walked me to the audition and I got in line with about 300 other people. Of course I was nervous, why would they pick the short knocked-up blonde 19-year-old going through alcohol withdrawals over the tall, pretty, professional dancers with a great future ahead of them? It's not very likely. Scotty offered to stay with me, but I told him I could handle everything on my own. I lied. I'm pretty used to handling things by myself, but some moral support would've been helpful today. I signed in then stood in line with all the other desperate performers. I had to wait for hours, which wasn't really a good thing because I was left completely alone with my thoughts. Half of my mind was consumed with nerves, and the other half with Scotty.

I really need this job if I want to raise a family. I feel like I could be a character in A Chorus Line. There's already the neglected kids who decided to dance to get out of the house. The has-been, the girl who almost got kicked out of acting school because she didn't know how to pretend she's sledding.. So there must be a place for me, the teenager who desperately needs money so she can raise a family with her roommate's brother.. seems logical.

After what seemed like forever, a man with overgrown sideburns wearing a button-down shirt came to get me. I followed him into the audition room and smiled at the men sitting behind a table. I walked over to them and gave the man in the middle my headshot and resume. Then I made my way over to the accompanist and gave him my sheet music. I took deep breaths, and walked back to the middle of the room. _I can do this. I can do this. I can do this. All I have to do in this song is think of Scotty.. I really need a drink. _

I took my place and cued the accompanist. A beautiful melody filled the room, followed by my voice.

_**I have never felt like this, for once I'm lost for words. Your smile has really thrown me. This is not like me at all, I never thought I'd know the kind of love you've shown me.**_

_**Now, no matter where I am, no matter what I do, I see your face appearing.**_

_**Like an unexpected song, an unexpected song, that only we are hearing.**_

_**I don't know what is going on, can't work it out at all. Whatever made you choose me? I just can't believe my eyes, you look at me as though, You couldn't bear to lose me.**_

_**Now, no matter where I am, no matter what I do, I see your face appearing.**_

_**Like an unexpected song, an unexpected song, that only we are hearing.**_

I finished the song and stared straight ahead. It took me a few seconds to snap out of the emotions of that song. I think it's safe to say I nailed it. The men sitting at the table were whispering to each other and I awkwardly waited for them.

"We'll be in touch." said the man sitting on the right side of the table. That was my cue to get out. I took my sheet music and left with my head held high.

x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~

It was starting to rain as I walked home. Great. Just great. I decided to keep walking so I could get home to Scotty sooner, but my heels started slipping in the water so I thought it would be best to wait inside somewhere to avoid slipping and getting myself or the twins hurt. I went into the first building on the street. Which with my luck of course, was a bar. I sat at the end of the bar, as far away from alcohol as I could get and closed my eyes. I obviously couldn't drink, no matter how much I wanted to. Although one beer couldn't hurt.. **YES**. It could. All I had to do was survive the next 20 minutes while I wait for the rain to clear up, and I'd be fine.

"Is this seat taken?" some random guy asked. I shook my head and he sat down.

"Can I buy you a drink?" he asked. I shook my head again, "No thanks. I'm not a pick-up."

"I would never assume that. You're much too pretty to be a pick-up."

I rolled my eyes, "I'm in a very happy relationship."

"Happy enough to be sitting in a bar in the middle of a Saturday by yourself?"

"Yes."

"Very convincing."

I stayed quiet.

The man started talking to me again but I blocked it out.

"Look," I said, turning to him. "I'm not attracted to you. I don't find you attractive in any sexual way. I'm not even thinking about you in a sexual way. Not to imply I've never thought in a sexual way... the point is, leave me alone." With that, I stood up and walked out into the pouring rain.

I anxiously walked home, nearly in tears. This whole last month has been a downward spiral, except for my audition. Eventually I'm just going to get caught in this web of confusion and lies. I was _lying_ to Scotty. I couldn't bear to do it any longer. My hands were trembling and my head pounded as I got closer to the apartment building. I'm never getting that close to alcohol again.

When I finally got to mine and Michelle's door I jumbled through my purse with shaking hands and found my key, then jammed it into the lock. I burst through the door and slammed it behind me. My hands shook out of nervousness, and I leaned back onto the wall behind me.

Michelle was sitting on the couch, "How was it!?" she asked.

"Wh-what? How was what?"

"April, what's wrong?"

"Where's Scotty?"

"The bedroom. I think."

I left my purse on the floor next to Michelle and headed to the bedroom.

Scotty was sitting on his bed reading a magazine when I walked in. He smiled when he saw me walk into the room.

"Scotty.." I said with nervousness in my voice.

"What's wrong, Ap?"

"I.. uh." I mumbled something under my breath.

"What? You have to speak up, I can't understand you."

I suddenly blurted out, "_I'm pregnant." _

**Crap.**


	8. Chapter 8

April's POV~

I'm okay. Everything is okay. It's perfect, actually. I told Scotty I'm having twins, and he didn't run. He didn't flee, or suddenly back out of the relationship. He stayed. He's the first person to ever stay- besides Michelle. Usually I wind up in some sort of trouble and people abandon me. Or things don't work out so they abandon me. The point is, I'm not very good at the whole "long-term relationship" thing.

Michelle was asleep in her bed, and Scotty was asleep next to me. He held me close to him with his arms wrapped around my waist. He snored loudly against my neck, which was kind of annoying but adorable at the same time. Everything he said to me earlier that night echoed through my mind. Scotty made everything sound so effortless. I know raising 2 kids will be a challenge, but Scotty made it seem like more of an adventure than just a bump in the road we have to get over. That's one of the things that made him so fantastic. I don't know if it's hormones, or if I'm genuinely happy right now.

It feels good being in the arms of someone who's not going to leave before I wake up in the morning; someone who cares about me, and promises to protect me. It's kind of a weird change, but it's a good change.

Michelle's POV~

It's only the crack of dawn and I'm already getting out of bed. Only one lamp was on in the apartment, which is weird because April usually turns every light on when she gets up. I got out of bed and walked into the kitchen. I was startled to see a tall dark-haired man instead of April.

"Scotty!? What the hell are you doing here!?"

"Uh.. I live here."

"I thought you left last night?"

"What?"

"Once I heard April talking to you about.. you know... I left to give you privacy and to avoid being dragged into the middle of one a fight. I just assumed you had left when I came back." Scotty poured me a cup of coffee and I curled up on the couch with it.

"No, we didn't do a lot of talking." Scotty laughed.

"Ewwwww! Scotty!"

"No, not that! She was tired so I let her sleep."

"Oh.. how nice."

"You seem shocked."

"I'm not shocked."

"You're shocked about something. Are you going to tell me, or do I have to keep forcing you to tell me what's on your mind? You should just tell me, that's usually what girls do."

"I just think it's sweet that you're committing to raise kids that aren't even yours."

"What?" Scotty's smile faded.

"Nothing! How much did April tell you last night anyway? Uh, I.. look outside! It's so lovely out! Let's just focus all our positive energy on what really matters in life. Things like.. the trees, and grass, and all that other Yin Yang or whatever it is type stuff."

"Michelle."

"Yes...?" I stood up and backed away from Scotty.

"Who's kids is April having?"

"I don't know, if I knew I'd tell you."

"What do you mean you don't know!? How do you not know!?"

"Well... let's just say April's very friendly.. particularly with men.."

"There's something you're not telling me."

"No there isn't!"

"Yes, there is. You had that same look in your eye on halloween when you stole all of my Circus Peanut gummy candies. You're hiding something."

"Keep your voice down before you wake April up."

Scotty sat back down on the couch.

"Remember you told me you wouldn't break her heart.." I said as I sat next to him.

"That was different."

"It's really not."

Scotty stayed silent.

"Scotty.. April's had a lot of bad men in her life. She's been hurt a lot. A month or two ago there was a particular man, and April doesn't even remember him because she blacked out."

"What does this have to do with anything?"

"April's having his kids. That's why it matters. She doesn't know. She thinks it's some random guy, and that terrifies her. She's scared that you're going to abandon her."

"When did she tell you this?"

"She didn't have to. Have you seen the way she looks at you?"

"I gotta go," Scotty said as he stood up.

"Where are you going?"

"To find a job. I guess it's going to be a longer visit than I thought."

He started walking towards the door.

"Scotty?"

"What now?"

"Thank you," I smiled. Then he left. It means alot to me that he cares. I feel kind of responsible of April. Not as a parent; not that obsessive "do everything I say" responsible. But the "you mean a lot to me, and I should protect you like I'm your big sister" responsible.

I went into the bedroom to see April still asleep in her bed. She looked so calm as she slept. It's very different from her normal state. She's the kind of person who wants everything to go perfectly, and when it doesn't, she drinks. Even when it goes perfectly, she drinks. Since she found out about being pregnant, she hasn't had a single drink. So instead she goes into this mania, and freaks out when she screws up. I'm still not sure why that is. I'm assuming it has something to do with how she was raised. Maybe that's why she's so determined to be a good parent. So her kids will be treated better than she was. I wish I knew. She doesn't talk about her childhood. Or her early teenage years. I think we talked about highschool once when we were drunk, but I don't really remember. I just hope things work out between her and Scotty. As gross as it is to have my best friend and my brother in a relationship, they are kind of adorable. I'm happy for April. All I can hope is things for April work out for the better. Whether that be with Scotty or with someone else. I just hope she's happy.


	9. Chapter 9

April's POV~

The last few weeks have flown by. I'm now onstage, 8 times a week. I've been promoted from a swing to an ensemble member and understudy_. _I think I make a pretty damn great ensemble member. Maybe not as great as I would be if I was the star.. but still.

I go home to Scotty and Michelle every night, and tell them about the audience, and the problems with quick changes (as there always are a few). Tonight I came home and Scotty picked me up as soon as I walked in the door.

I laughed, "Scotty! What the hell?" He kissed me, then sat down on the couch with myself on his lap.

"I missed you while you were gone." Scotty confessed.

"I was only gone for 4 hours.."

"4 hours too long."

Michelle rolled her eyes from across the room. "The bedroom's yours. Hurry, because I'm tired and I don't want to interrupt you again so I can sleep."

"Actually.." Scotty started. "I got something for April."

"Oh great." Michelle said, annoyed.

"Shut up, M. You're just jealous because I have an amazing, supportive boyfriend." I replied, kissing Scotty passionately.

"You're gross. I'm not jealous, I just feel bad you got stuck with Scotty."

"Anyway, I thought since you have an ultrasound tomorrow.. And you're almost to five months, I figured since we only have four months left until we raise two little rascals, we should start figuring out what exactly it is we have to do." He handed me a stack of pregnancy and parenting books that he'd set next to the couch.

"_Awww, _Scotty! This is too sweet." I giggled.

"Ew. You two have fun reading about fetuses and diapers. I need sleep." Michelle rolled her eyes, getting up from the couch with a beer in her hand.

"No, Michelle, stay!" I exclaimed.

"Fine..." Michelle sat back down. "I wish I had a guy's lap to sit on.."

Scotty and I ignored Michelle and started flipping through the books. It was a bit gross, to be honest. Scotty didn't think so.

"Around 5 months my babies can hear?!" I exclaimed, looking down at my stomach.

"They can hear you sing every night. They'll probably be as talented as you." Scotty said, kissing me.

"Yeah.. And they all also be porn stars. No more sex, you two." Michelle laughed.

"Whaaaat?!"

"Well if they're as good as April.." Scotty said.

"Oh my god. Stop. No. Alright. Goodbye." Michelle got up and went into the bedroom.

I got off of Scotty's lap, afraid I was going to crush him now that I was getting heavier because of the babies.

"You okay?" He asked.

"Yeah. I'm good. Will you come with me to the ultrasound tomorrow?"

"I wouldn't miss it for the world." He smiled.

"Good. Those places are scary."

"Would it help if I held your hand the entire time?"

"Definitely." I leaned my head against his shoulder.

"Then it's a plan. I can't wait."

xxxx

The next day when Scotty and I arrived at the doctor's office, I was surprised by the low number of looks, and weird glares we got. Now that I have a job, I could afford to go to an actual doctor's office, instead of a free clinic. There were quite a few other couples there, all of them were talking, and laughing, and they just looked so.. Happy. The office was still a little creepy, but at least the other people didn't give me disapproving looks when they saw a tiny, pregnant teenager walk in.

I walked up to the counter, hand in hand with Scotty, only letting go to sign in. We took a seat in the waiting area. I was a bit nervous, and slightly terrified. I only had a slight idea of what to expect, so having Scotty with me was very comforting. After what seemed like an eternity of waiting, a nurse came into the waiting area and called me in. I felt frozen in my seat. I couldn't move.

"C'mon April.. It's okay." Scotty spoke softly, sensing my nervousness. He was right. I'm okay.

Everything got set up for the ultrasound, and I laid on the table. The technician asked me a series of questions, mostly about if I had been taking care of myself, and the baby. Then came the big question, "Do you want to know their sexes?" Oh god. I hadn't thought about this. Even though I'd been reading about pregnancy and ultrasounds, I wasn't prepared for the question. I glanced at Scotty. He was smiling back at me.

"It's your choice," he said in a comforting voice.

I looked back at the technician. "Yes, please." Scotty squeezed my hand. His touch was so reassuring. Earlier, I was so afraid he'd back out after seeing the babies on the sonogram. That thought didn't cross my mind in that moment. I was just happy to have him there with me.

The technician squirted some cold gel onto my stomach. I tried not to think too much as she continued with the ultrasound. She pointed out the babies' heads, their toes, hands, as well as where their spines laid. It was fascinating, and overwhelming. Scotty kept squeezing my hand. I could tell he was happy.

"They're looking good and healthy." The technician smiled. "It looks like you're having one of each. A boy and a girl." I was overjoyed. I didn't know what to expect, nor did I have a preference. This was just perfect. Everything was coming together, and Scotty was still there, squeezing my hand, looking happier than ever. I wouldn't have changed this moment for the world.


End file.
